Uther meets Emrys
by Umbra Wolfe
Summary: Hey guys this is just a short one chapter what would happen if Uther meets Emrys Merlin, just silly nonsense.


Uther meets Emyrs

Gaius and Merlin had been planning this for days; too many sorcerers had been dying lately. Uther was hunting them off accusing them all of being Emyrs, when Emrys was right under his nose but under a different name, Merlin. "Are you ready Merlin?" Gaius asked.

I thought about it I was wearing a fine cloak fit for a noble man. Merlin was going to the leave the castle under the pretext that he was collecting herbs for Gaius, during those few hours when Emrys would make his appearance.

That was how Merlin found himself standing outside the castle entrance just metres away from the guards making his final change into Emrys prepping himself for what laid ahead.

"Sir what is your business here?" The guards asked.

"I wished to speak to your king; I believe he would want to see me. After all he has killed many men because he believed me to be them." Emrys said.

Moments later I found myself standing in front of Uther, Arthur and Gaius. "What is your meaning here?" Uther said addressing the man before him a cloak masking his face.

"First I want you to know who I am." I said (The cloaked stranger)

"So who are you then?" demanded Uther.

"I will give you a clue if you have still not figured it out then I will tell you." I said pausing to see Uther's reaction.

Emrys seeing Uthers face remaining an expressionless mask continued. "I have a great destiny laid out before me. I know of two prophecies but I am aware there a many more. One is linked with that of your son, the other to restore magic to Avalon. Do you know now?" Emrys said slowly.

Uther looked bewildered as he tried hard to figure out my clues. "I believe your physician might know." I added.

Uther Looked at Gaius and understanding filled his features. "Finally I get to meet the famous Emrys but may I ask who is it really hiding behind that cloak of yours?" Uther asked.

Emrys laughed. "Ah, so you know I am one of many names Uther, I will give you some but not the name that will allow you to uncover my true identity," I waited to see how he would react to that. I smiled and continued. "Dragon Lord, young Warlock."

Uther held up his hand signalling me to stop. "So you are young not old," he said.

"Is that not what I said," I said.

I heard a chuckle come from besides Uther, I smiled, '_Arthur'_

"Silence Arthur," yelled Uther.

"Arthur the young prince, you have a great destiny in front of you," I said wisely.

"So Sorcerer..." Uther said.

I cut him off saying, "Warlock if you please, I prefer Warlock."

"I don't give a dam about what you_ prefer_," Uther yelled. "So Warlock, why should I let you live?" Uther asked. I was careful to notice his use of the word Warlock instead of Sorcerer.

I laughed. "Uther Pendragon do you honestly think you would ever capture me." I said.

Uther grumbled. "My destiny is to protect your son and I have never done anything else. So ask yourself this if I was to die who would protect the once and future king of Camelot." Emrys questioned Uther.

"You really accept me to believe that, do you even believe I would ever trust you with me sons life," Uther said.

"True fully?" I said. "No, I did not, but one day you will no longer have the choice."

"What do you mean Sorcerer?" Uther demanded.

"Again with Sorcerer, Uther, It is an ugly word," I said softly. Uther grumbled, causing me to smile. "I have no wish to harm or kill you Uther, I just mean to say that one day you will die no man is immortal, not even you."

"I've had enough of this. GUARDS!" Uther said.

I laughed. "Uther really, I know of the guards of Camelot's greet reputation but I doubt even your entire army could stop me."

Two of the guards grabbed my arms. "I've had enough of this, guards kill him." Uther commanded.

"Bad choice, Uther." I said. "Oh and before I go stop hunting my kind they are not all like Nimueh and Morgues."

The guards lunged. _ ' Elesco Transporta Membalis Damorta' _I chanted.

A whirlwind of magic surrounded me knocking Uther's soilders back, and in a split second transporting me to where I left Merlin's clothes before becoming Emrys.

I arrived at Camelot once again Merlin thinking back to what I done this afternoon, would this make Uther stop hunting other Sorcerers, probably not I thought.


End file.
